Tampered
by DeathsIllusion
Summary: Four new students Spencer Academy. Four new warlocks. Four new idiots to worry about! Yaoi!Slash!
1. Character Profiles

**Characters **

Name- Brandon Wolfe (Brandy, Dark, Lizard)

Age- 17 ½

Powers- Dragon (black & green), Darkness (Violet eyes) Appearance- Short spiky black hair, dyed dark green, dark neon green eyes. Snakebite with black hoops, red nose stud, left ear pierced 7 times. Dragon tattoo on back.

Clothes- Dark red hoodie with the word 'Chaos' written all over it. Baggy black jeans with a few buckles. Black t-shirt with graffiti in green all over.

Position In Band- Lead Singer, Guitarist.

* * *

Name- Joey Russell (Joe, Fishy)

Age- 18

Powers- Great White Shark(problem with blood), Water (Dark Blue eyes) Appearance- Short brown hair, tipped with dark blue, grayish colored eyes. Bridge piercing (straight barbell), both ears pierced 5 times each.

Clothes- Silver hoodie with the word 'Sin' written across the back. Black cargo pants. Dark red t-shirt with white lettering 'I Did What??'

Position In Band- Drummer

* * *

Name- Matt Eldritch (Feathers)

Age- 17

Powers- Gyr. Falcon (White with gray speckles), Wind (White eyes) Appearance- Short blond hair that's always spiked, gray eyes, left ear pierced once.

Clothes- Black quiksylver hoodie, gray t-shirt with quiksylver logo, jeans.

Position In Band- Bass guitar, backup singer

* * *

Name- Anthony Harverlan (Ant, Tony, Fuzzhead, Pyro Idiot)

Age- 16 ½

Powers- Wolf (black with white stripe on muzzle/nose), Fire (Red eyes) Appearance- short black hair that hangs in his face, but still manages to be spiky, right ear pierced 4 times, eyebrow pierced, tongue pierced, blue-green eyes (switches between the two depending on mood/emotion)

Clothes- Black hoodie with random white written and pictures all over it, black t-shirt with white written, front-'Whatever it is……' , back-'I didn't do it', jeans.

Position In Band- Lead guitarist, backup singer

* * *

I'd like to point out that the reason they have two eye colors is because when they use they change (the color of their power) to the one under their power line thingy ………if that makes any sense.


	2. Shit! Did he blow up another bird?

**Illusion:...that took me forever!!**

**Death: you type slow...**

**Illusion: quiet you!! -points evilly-**

**Death: what if i don't wanna? -yawns-**

**Illusion: Chaos is going to hate me for this but...-throws muffin at Death-**

**Death: OMG! you just wasted a muffin!!**

**Chaos: NOOOOOOOOO!! MUFFIN!!**

**Illusion:...where the hell she'd come from??**

**Chaos: ...back door.**

**Illusion: I thought that was a closet??**

**Death: we don't have a back door! we're in a basement!! .**

* * *

"Shit where did the pyro freak go?!"

"Brandon calm down…"

"Calm down!" the one named Brandon twitched "That maniac could blow up….this is a high school right?"

The eldest of the group sighed in annoyance.

"…"

"BIRDY!!"

"Well, we found him easily enough!"

Brandon glared at the second youngest. "Shut up Matt!"

This all started when they had gotten out of Joey's car, to go join the idiots who went to Spencer. And well, the shorty, Anthony decided to go follow a blue jay. Attempting to blow the damn thing up.

"Don't you even start!!" Joey growled pushing the two towards the……noise.

"But-"

"Stop it!!" Matt winced; Joey was really scary when he was mad.

"STOP MOVING!!"

The pyro idiot finally had come into view.

"Anthony, come here now!" Moving away from the others, Brandon went to grab him, only to find Anthony running away. "I'll be back in a minute…!"

"Is he gonna kill him?"

"Probably." Joey sighed and started away from the trees.

* * *

"Finally!!" the green haired lizard growled.

"NOOOOOOO!! Must blow birdie up!!" the kid's eye twitched.

"I think Joey needs to drown you!"

"BIRDY!" Anthony whined throwing a fireball at the blue jay, which of course ended up missing. "Curse you, damn bird!!"

"Hey watch the mouth kid!" Brandon growled, dragging the pyro out of the trees. Which he had chased the idiot into. And of course with Ant screaming all the way out.

* * *

"Hey look their back!" Matt pointed out.

"Joey!!" a whinish scream came from Brandon.

"Ya…..?"

"Could you dump some water on him or something wet!!"

"WATER??……sorrysorrysorry, I'm sorry, please no!!" Anthony shrieked ripping his hood away from Brandon.

"Has he taken his Meds today??" Matt asked suddenly.

"HOW THE HELL………wait he's on Meds?"

Joey sighed and buried his face into his hands.

"No, you retard, it's called SARCASM!"

"…"

"ANTHONY!! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!!"

"Nevah! AHAHAHAHAHAH!!"

"Think we should go get him?"

"Eh, whatever….was he just using an English accent?"

"Uh….yeah. I think."

* * *

Anthony dashed through a random courtyard, avoiding students, with Brandon hot on his tail.

"Anthony!"

Anthony threw his arms up in the air as he leaped over a bench.

"FLEE!"

Brandon rolled his eyes in exasperation, still chasing the pyromaniac. Anthony darted around a corner and….

-THUD-

"KYAAAH!"

"OOF!"

Anthony was now straddling a guy who looked to be about a year older than him. Said guy had longish hair and was wearing a rather…biker-esque outfit and was looking at Anthony in shock. Anthony blushed and slid off the (much) taller male.

"Sorry! Excuse me, fleeing for my life here, bye!"

Anthony dashed off again, leaping over three benches and a low wall. Brandon stalked after him, growling.

"What the FUCK?!" the guy yelled getting up.

"Sorry, he's got terrible mental problems!" Brandon yawned, walking past him.

"I heard that!!" Anthony yelled running back to smack Brandon.

"Gotcha!" grabbing the pyro in a headlock.

"Damn, fell for it again!"

"Umm…thanks for your help!" Brandon muttered dragging Anthony away once again that day.

"What the Hell……?"

* * *

"Wow, it usually doesn't take Brandy this long to catch him!"

"He'll be here soon, use your nose!"

"Joe….your nose is better then mine! Bird, remember?" Matt growled.

"Just keep smiling then, their back." Joey sighed.

"Smile?…….you're dead!!" jumping at the taller boy.

Brandon came back looking at them oddly, but of course seeing Matt soaked and the killing look in his eyes, well…..it was strange.

"You…you can put me down now!!"

Brandon had started to get pissed off at Anthony's attempts to get away, so he just decided to throw him over his shoulder.

"Have you finally calmed down?"

"Ya…" Anthony said quietly.

"Kay, well, anyways, shouldn't we be going to the head's office to get rooms and stuff?"

"Yeah…I guess we should."

Joey looked at the other three. "So I'll room with Brandon, and Matt and Anthony can go together. Is that okay with everyone?"

"Eh, whatever."

"Sure."

"Works for me."

* * *

"…...and so here are your rooms, and schedules. You'll each have a guide in your classes. Mr. Russell, your guide will be Tyler Simms, Mr. Wolfe's guide will be Reid Garwin, Mr. Harverlan's guide will be Pogue Parry, and Mr. Eldritch's guide will be Caleb Danvers. They should all be here soon."

"Sir, truthfully, we don't need guides!" Joey pressed again.

"I'm sorry but I do not wish for new students to get-"

The door burst open.

"Caleb you really have to stop getting us into--"

"You!!" the guy with the longish brown hair that Anthony had crashed into earlier.

"Oh crap!" Ant squeaked and jumped behind Brandon, who of course wanted nothing to do with the pyro.

"So you've met?" the headmaster asked, surprised.

"Somewhat." Brandon sighed in annoyance.

The other boys that had just come through the door looked strangely at the one staring at Ant.

"I still don't think we need guides!" Joey grumbled.

"Would you just shut up already!" Matt surprisingly growled.

The headmaster ignored the conversation going on. "Then I leave it to you four," he said, nodding towards Caleb and the others.

* * *

**Illusion: Holy Shit we got something up!! Amazing!**

**Death: It's a MIRACLE!! -light shines on them from above-**

**Both: ACK!! GET AWAY!!**

**Illusion: Damn you light!! You burn!!...**

**Death: I thought we already established that...Oh well...**

**Illusion:-blank stare-...Anyways, this is a very long chapter...for me!! 5 pages, WOOT!!**

**Death:...are you-? No wait, I won't even ask...**

**Illusion: -is doing a happy dance, can't talk-**

**Death:...um, okay then...this would be the end, and um...Cliffhanger!! In your face!!**


	3. Was The Headmaster there the whole time?

**Disclaimer-We do not own Caleb, Pogue, Tyler or Reid....sadly :'(**

* * *

Anthony peeked out from behind Brandon, then 'eeped' as he saw the guy still glaring at him. The taller boy, who seemed to be the leader, swatted him.

"Stop that, Pogue! Be nice! He's the kid you're guiding, so at least _try _not to scare him to death."

Pogue glared.

"He messed up my jacket...." he growled "My _jacket_, Caleb!!"

The blond guy rolled his eyes.

"Jeez, Pogue, it's just a jacket."

"Shut up Reid!" Pogue growled at the bond idiot.

Joey blinked a few times at the other group.

"Okay, that's it I'm gone." He sighed.

"Ah, Hell No! You're not leaving me with these two." Brandon growled, dragging him back.

"You know I think we should just get this over and done with" Caleb butted in. "It's not just your problem."

"I think that would be better than this." Matt agreed, looking at the four growled guys.

"No I don't------"

"Shut up Anthony!" Matt demanded. "And would you people stop fighting!"

Brandon looked up at him "Hey, the brats trying to be mean." He smirked.

Said brat glared "I mean NOW!"

"Oops!" Brandon smiled showing off very sharp canines.

"You're an idiot."

"And yet I still live!" he said happily.

"Can we pleeease leave?" Anthony whined, eyeing Pogue nervously, edging away. Brandon clamped a hand down on his shoulder.

"Stay. Put."

"But I _hate_ enclosed spaces! You _know_ that, Brandy! It's the-"

"Ant" warned Joey, cutting him off.

"He's right, though." said Matt "I'm the same.... I just don't voice it as loudly as he does."

Joey and Brandon feigned surprise.

"_Anthony_ was right about something?" they said together. Ant shot them a dirty look.

"Bastards."

"Oh, be quiet." Said Brandon.

"Effing furball."Joey added under his breath.

"I heard that!!" Said Ant, punching Joey. Enough to hurt, but not enough to cause lasting damage. Joey rubbed the spot, grinning.

"Jerk." muttered Ant.

"Oh, that's it fuzzhead!!" Matt growled pushing him towards Pogue. "If you don't get this over with I'm sending you head first into the pool!!.....once...I.....find it...!"

"Oh that's going to be interesting!" Brandon whispered to Joey.

"Anyways!" Matt glared at the two, almost as if he had heard them.

"Can we please get this over with!" he growled, storming out through the doorway.

"You should probably follow him before he gets lost." Joey pointed out to Caleb.

"Oh." Caleb stepped out to make sure Matt was still in view. "I'll be going then."

"Ass" Reid muttered, as soon as Caleb left.

"Hey, who's that directed at!" Brandon growled jokingly.

"Mostly at Caleb....why?"

"Oh...never mind, after you I guess then." Brandon pointed to the door.

"Ya....whatever." the blond muttered leaving the room.

After they left, the other two groups slowly went.

"Such a lovely group!" the headmaster smiled to himself and went to close the door.

-------------------------------------------------------Elsewhere-------------------------------------------------------

Ant walked about 10 feet behind Pogue, trying to be quiet and still watch where they were going. Pogue finally sighed and turned around. Anthony froze.

"............what?"

"Look, I'm not going to eat you. If we have to be together all the time, we might as well get along. Since you obviously weren't listening earlier, I'm Pogue Parry."

"Anthony Harverlan."

"But your friends call you Ant, right?"

Anthony scowled.

"It's not because of my height. Anthony was too long, but we already knew a guy called Tony, short for Antonio and he was evil, so I'm Ant, now."

"I...see."

Anthony grinned, as he walked closer to Pogue.

"No, you don't, but that's okay. Nice to meet you, Pogue.

"Same."

Anthony leaned back as they walked, crossing his arms behind his head.

"So, what is there to do around here?"

"What, besides the pool?" Pogue asked, smiling. Dragging the now confused and scared boy away.

--------------------------------------------Meanwhile--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where are we off to Blondy?" Brandon smiled walking behind the shorter male.

"My names REID!" the blond growled out. "How many times do I........" he turned around to yell at the other, only to find him gone. "Um......shit! What the hell was his name........ah, whatever I lost him." Smiling Reid made his way down the hall until something came and slammed into the back of his head. "WHAT THE.........what are you doing!?!"

Brandon smiled holding up a guitar case. "I found my guitar!"

"I can see that."

"You seem like you're going to try to kill me?"

"Maybe, just maybe." Reid muttered, grumbling his way down the hall.

Brandon smiled knowingly and quickly followed. "So where are we off to?"

"Some place that doesn't have you!"

"You don't have to be so mean about it."

------------------------------------Elsewhere----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt stumbled down the 5th set of stair cases. "There's too many in this place!" he panted glaring at Caleb , who shrugged.

"Nothing I can do about it."

Matt looked around.

"If this is a high school, why is it so huge?"

Caleb shrugged again.

"It's just like that. There's like an entire building for the pool, anyways."

Matt grinned.

"Joey'll love that."

"Why, is he a swimmer?"

"He's like an effing _fish_ in water, _literally_."

Caleb raised his eyebrows.

"Really? That's interesting. What about the rest of you?"

Matt tapped his chin, thinking.

"Well, Ant hates water, won't go near it if he can help it, I think he's actually scared of it. Brandy's kind of indifferent and then...well, so am I. I'm an okay swimmer, I guess."

He smiled.

"I'm more of an acrobat, really. I'm not scared of heights at all, never have been. I love being up high more than anything."

Matt smiled again, thinking, /higher than you could ever imagine./

"Which reminds me.." he grinned. "Mind telling me the way to the roof!"

"Back up those stairs." Caleb chuckled.

Glaring at the older boy. "You could have said something sooner!" Matt exclaimed, going back up the stairs....or at least trying to, it's kind of hard when you lose foot and let go of the banister.

"Um...I was just joking!" Caleb yelled, grabbing Matt before he fell back.

Once they were back at the bottom of the stairs, Matt glared at him yet again. ".YOU." he stated calmly.

-------------------------------------------In another corridor of this damned school------------------------------------

"Quiet much?"

"Sorry." Tyler smiled sheepishly. "I'm just-"

"Don't worry about it......just show me the pool and you'll be fine!" Joey smirked.

"Swimmer?"

"More than you think!"

-------------------------------------------------Later-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, so, tell me again why we're at the pool?" Brandon asked. Joey tapped his chin in mock-thought.

"Umm...lessee here........oh, I know, cause I want to _swim_."

"You're always swimming." Commented Matt absently, glancing around curiously. Brandy suddenly noticed that he couldn't see Ant anywhere, at the same time Caleb noticed that Pogue was out of sight.

"Where's Ant/Pogue?" they asked at the same time. Matt pointed to the far wall, near the door and Joey smothered a laugh at the sight that greeted him. Ant had wedged himself in the farthest corner possible from the water, his usually blue-green eyes were a electric blue -meaning he was scared- while Pogue tried to coax him to come close.

"C'mon, Ant, it's not that bad,....is it?"

Ant shook his head fervently.

"Yes, it's that bad. Water is _bad_. Bad, bad, bad , _bad_.


	4. OMG, Party, Where?

**Disclaimer-We do not own Caleb, Pogue, Tyler or Reid....sadly :'( Or any else that isnt Brandon, Joey, Anthony or Matt.**

**Illusion: Since Death isnt here is check this over, i'm sorry for all of my bad spelling and grammer!!! She will hopefully be able to check this soon! I just wanted to get this up now and not later!**

* * *

"Happens every time." Joey sighed.

Brandy snorted. "But it's hilarious."

Matt shook his head. "Maybe we should get out of here for now?"

"But feathers, WATER!!"

"Oh god, do we have to go through this again!" Brandon commented, looking at Joey, whose eyes were getting darker and darker. "Fishy needs to get out of here.....NOW!"

"Are you guys okay?" Caleb asked when Brandy grabbed Joey's head.

Matt sighed. "It's getting late; maybe we should find our dorms."

"That would be a better idea than this."

"Reid, shut up!" Pogue smacked the blond over the head with his free hand, his other dragging Ant behind him. Who was looking about ready to run for it. Muttering 'Water, bad, bad, bad, bad....!"

"Maybe the dorms are better; umm.......I think they're that way." Tyler pointed out.

"What do you mean, think? Don't you know?"

"Well, yeah.....C'mon this way."

* * *

**Dorms**

"So these are the dorms. Pretty nice, for being furnished by the school."

"Mm-hm."

Anthony walked in, ever cautious of new (enclosed that is) surroundings. He sniffed the air, then froze as a light spray of water hit his arm. He turned slowly, eyes widening as he saw Joey, armed with a super soaker. Said fish pumped the gun and aimed it at the shorty. Anthony shrieked and ran behind Pogue, clinging to the back of his jacket with surprising strength for someone so small.

"Alright, Ant. Spill, why are you so terrified of _water?"_

"You don't _want _to know." Matt laughed at Ant's expression.

Ant smiled slightly, glaring fully at Joey. "He's probably right about that, too many dramatic experiences!"

Pogue looked at them all, confused. This was getting more interesting by the second. As Joey, had the super soaker forcefully taken away, Anthony promptly attacked him.

"You might want to go, before someone gets an eye poked out." Matt commented.

Pogue shrugged. "Or I might not. This is highly entertaining."

"No-it's-not-!" gritted out Brandy as he tried to pry Ant and Joey apart. Joey had Ant in a head lock, while Ant was quite literally gnawing on Joey's arm. Finally, he succeeded at his set task of breaking them up. Ant glared and spat.

"Ewww. You taste gross, Joey. I can't figure out why _you_ of all people would taste like rubber."

"I do not!!"

"And how would you know?" Do you lick yourself or something?" asked Matt snidely.

"....Shut up. You know what I mean."

"Does he really?"Pogue asked curiously. Ant nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, really really. It's gross." He said spitting again."He's like a mixture of rubber and fish. Ick!" Ant headed over to the bathroom.

"What are you doing now?"

"Gotta disinfect my mouth. I hate fish." He said.

"And what wrong with fish?" Joey demanded angrily. "It's good."

Ant poked his head out of the bathroom. "That's gotta be some form of cannibalism."

"...what?" Pogue asked, not comprehending.

Brandy shook his head. "Insider. Don't ask."

"It's one of these that are hard to explain." Matt sighed.

"Of _course _it is." Reid finally spoke up.

"Shut up!" Caleb smacked him over the head.

"Anyways you guys going to the party tonight?" Pogue budded in, ignoring his friends.

"Party?" Ant piped up. A big grin spreading across his face.

"...maybe." Brandy grinned, putting his hand on Ant's head and messed his hair up.

"Hey!!! Watch it!"

"Where and when?" Matt asked.

"Why does he get to drive!!" Ant demanded. Joey grumbled as his hands tightened on the steering wheel.

"His car, he drives."Matt stated from beside the youngest.

"And _we_ don't trust your driving, _anywhere._" Brandon commented from the front. Ant pouted and crossed his arms sullenly.

"No fair. There's nothing wrong with my driving."

"You're quite possibly _the _worst speed freak _ever_ and you have terrible road rage." Matt said matter-of-factly, Ant shrugged.

"So?"

"So you're not allowed to drive other people's vehicles when you're........you know what? You're _never _allowed to drive other people's cars. _EVER!_"

Ant snorted, obviously pissed. Matt poked him gently.

"Ant, you're sparking. You're gonna get us in trouble, and/or hurt something."

Ant scowled again, but the sparks dancing across his hands and arms and through his hair, then died out. "Yeah, yeah. How much longer?"

"A few more minutes."Joey pointed out of the side of the truck, at the lights.

Ant had his face immediately pressed to the window. "Fire, fire, fire...."

"Oh crap not again."

"Maybe we should leave him in here?" Brandon questioned.

"We are not leaving that _thing_ in here!" Joey growled, parking the big dark green truck. "Now get OUT!!"

They scrambled out of the opened doors.

"He's scary." Ant stated.

"So are you." Matt commented.

"Move NOW!!" Joey commanded.

"Okay, okay. Sheesh. Calm yourself." Ant grumbled as he stalked towards the numerous bonfires, Brandon close behind him. Matt hung back to wait for Joey.

"Hurry up! We're missing a potential fight between Ant and Brandy! And also missing Ant's potential fire-eating.....thing! Come _on_!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming."Joey said irritably as he speed-walked past Matt.

* * *

**Sometime later** (The next paragraph, I have serious no idea where Death pulled this out of!! I'm going to slap her later!!!)

"Wow, Wayde ((name of person who started party)) really get some good entertainers." Commented Pogue to Anthony as a man on stilts juggling torches walked by with a very pretty, scantily clad girl perched on each outstretched arm.

Ant's eyes glinted. "You think that's cool? Watch." He said and leaned into the firelight, rubbing his hands together until they seemed to glow.

"What are you-"Pogue stopped, as Ant snapped his fingers over his palm and it burst into flames. Several people turned around and Ant grinned, angled his head and hands upwards (away from people) and blew. Spinning around in short jerks, he appeared to be breathing fire. Pogue's eyes widened and he started as he saw that Ant's eyes were glowing as red as the fire he was spewing into the dark sky. _/What the.....?/_

That was until someone/something dumped a load of water on top of his head. Which sent Ant into a fit of panic.

"JOEY, YOU BASTARD!!!!!" he yelled, shaking like a dog, sending water onto everyone in a few feet of him.

"Hey, watch it Fuzzhead!!" Brandy growled and started grumbling about how impossible those two were.

"Did your eyes just....."Pogue started. The entire group stared at him. "Never mind then!" he grumbled, annoyed with the glances he get from them and started off into the group of people. Caleb, Reid and Tyler followed after him almost instantly; well Brandon simply smacked Ant over the head and slowly went after the other boys.

"OWWWWW!"

"That's what you get idiot. Showing off in front of_ lots_ of people." Matt shook his head.

"At least he hasn't killed you yet." Joey laughed and started dragging the two after the others.

"Hey Pogue!!"

* * *

**Illusion:........YEY Cliffhanger :3 This one seems a bit shorter, so i'm sorry if it is, Death told me were to end it and well ya............**


End file.
